European Patent Publication Nos. 106,489 and 153,163 describe 7-(3-aminomethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-quinolines and naphthyridines as antibacterial agents. The corresponding 5-amino compounds are described in European Patent Publication No. 172,651. Corresponding 1-aryl derivatives are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 695,145 of Jan. 25, 1985.
European Patent Publication No. 132,845 describes 7-(3-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl)-6-fluoro-1-cyclopropyl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-na phthyridine-3-carboxylic acids where the pyrrolidine ring may be further substituted by alkyl groups as antibacterial agents.
It has now been found that corresponding 7-[[3-(aminomethyl)-3-alkyl]-1-pyrrolidinyl quinoline and naphthyridine derivatives of the present invention have the same potent antibacterial activity against both gram-positive and -negative bacteria as the described compounds but, in addition, surprisingly have better oral activity against both gram-positive and -negative bacteria.